Road to Ruin
by greatnightmare
Summary: If you felt like you're losing everything what course of action do you take to buy more time to save it all? Loki always knew he was the third favorite child of Odin. Loki's friend,an orphan Odin took sympathy on, Skadi was favored more. But it didn't matter so much because of their connection. He felt drawn to the Goddess of Winter but when she distances herself, what then?Loki/OC
1. Wake Up

**AN: Well it only took five years after I published the one-shot to get here, so I hope you enjoy.**

The fresh fallen snow had kept the young girls heart calm, as it always had. Something about the winter snow made her feel serene. Picking up her bow she was preparing for another successful hunt with her father. They lived out in the wild amongst the beast and creatures. Her father had raised her well in the art of defense. The young girl barely old enough to pull back the drawstring without strain grabbed an arrow from her quiver and knocked her bow. Ahead of her was a stag, big enough to feed her and her father for quite some time. She braced herself and anchored the bow along her jaw. She aimed perfectly for the kill shot. Drawing her sting back she began controlling her breath. She took a deep breath in remembering to shoot on the exhale. She let go of her breath and the string at the same time. When the arrow pierced the animal she heard her father's scream. Forgetting the kill she ran towards the noise.

"Papa!" She yelled running as fast as her little legs would take her. Another scream was heard but this time it was much closer. She raced around the boulder that hid their home and could see the entrance to the cavern in the mountain they called home. The fire flicker that was normally there was gone and smoke was pouring out the hole. She got closer and could see her father bruised and bloodied with a pool of blood forming around his body. There was a blue figure kneeling over the corpse of her father. It turned and look at the young girl with red eyes. She had no knowledge of what this creature was but knew it was a monster. She backed away from it as it rose and walked towards her. "Leave papa alone!" She screamed crying her eyes out.

"Skadi…" The monster said reaching out towards her. The girl got wide-eyed when the beast said her name. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping help would arrive.

/|\

Skadi woke up in her bed years after the accident and saw a dark figure sitting on the corner of her bed. She gasped and pulled the silken pale blue covers closer. She focused her magical energy to light the fireplace in her room. The figure was merely her longtime friend Loki. She sighed with relief when she saw his face.

"By the Norns Loki, what are you doing in my chambers?" She said smiling a bit. Loki shrugged his shoulders and scooted closer to her sitting parallel to her hip. She took notice of his silence and grew concerned. She removed the sheets and crawled over to him tugging his head down to her shoulder. He shrugged her off and grabbed her hands lightly.

"Are you alright?" He spoke gingerly.

"I'm fine," she scanned his alabaster face that was glowing in the firelight of her room. "what troubles you?" She said lacing her fingers in his.

"I heard your screams from across the hall. I teleported over here as soon as I could."

"Twas merely a nightmare Loki, fret not. I always have them near the anniversary." Loki smirked a bit and nodded his head.

"Of course. I had forgotten about that." He said rising. Skadi grabbed his hand and kept him from going too far. Even though he could easily break the hold he chose to remain still at his friend's physical request.

"Were you worried about your little 'Snowflake'?" She said mocking him. Loki let an air of a laugh escape and rolled his eyes.

He turned to face her. "Perhaps I was. Is it wrong to worry about a friend's well-being?"

"No I suppose not, but you can keep me company until I fall asleep?" She said raising her brow and tugging just a bit more on his arm. He smiled and sat down on her bed.

"If my father were to walk in-"

"How often does he check on his children?" She retorted. She pinched Loki's cheeks to poke fun. "You are the big strong Asgardian princes. You don't need nursemaids to look after you." Loki did not look amused and went in to tickle her. She laughed her loud laugh before Loki placed his hand over her mouth. She licked his hand and he pulled it back looking disgusted.

"You are so unladylike!" He chided while laughing. Skadi shrugged her shoulders and Loki plopped down on top of her. She breathed out in surprise and tried pushing him off.

"You should decline more sweets prince. I can't breath" She said.

"This is a comfortable spot I think I shall sleep here!" He said grabbing one of her pillows and placing it on her neck and pretending to snore. Skadi sighed realizing he would choose to be an ass. She moved her hands from trying to push him to using her magic to levitate him in the air. She could feel his panic.

"If you drop me..." He threatened. This wouldn't be the first time she dropped him on his face, or back for that matter, it certainly wouldn't be the last. She giggled and scooted over on her huge bed and let the prince fall on his face making him bounce a few times on her bed. He glared at her but it melted away when he saw her big playful smile. "Fine. You win tonight!" He said getting under her sheets. She tilted her head up in triumph and then crawled next to him under the sheets. She placed her head on his chest and began to drift off again. "Sweet dreams, Snowflake." Loki said while playing with the ends of her curly blonde hair.

This time when sleep greeted Sakdi, she didn't dream of death but of playful things. Her vision was of her first meeting of Loki and how he had tried so hard to impress her but failed miserably. Skadi had been left alone for the first time after her father's death and desired to see the sky. She had locked herself inside her new chambers that the Allfather graciously offered to her for her loss and had been stuffed inside the pale blue and white chamber long enough. Though the selected colors did bring her some comfort reminding her of the snowy woods she knew so well, there was no cure like nature itself. She had been in the palace for three months now. Emerging into the daylight she found the snow was still trying to compete with the rays of the spring sun. Feeling empathy for the snow that was trying too hard to stay together, Skadi used her magic to recover the peeping grass with snow.

"What did you do that for?!" Yelled a child close to her age. She quickly spun around not sure who the person was and if they would hurt her for practicing magic or not. The pale boy dropped his look of anger when he saw her hurt face. He knew it was the girl his father was taking sympathy on. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry. I did not know magic is forbidden and-" She began.

"What? Magic is encouraged! It's a fine skill to have Sk…."The boy trailed off not remembering her name.

"Skadi." She spoke gently.

"Prince Loki." He said bowing to the lady. She tilted her head not sure of why he was doing that. He rose grabbing her hand and kissing it. She forced her hand back not liking some strange boy kiss her. Her father would kiss her cheek at night and this boy was not him. Loki looked upset but then a mischievous smile appeared. "Would you like to see my hidden stronghold?" He said perking up. Skadi shrugged her shoulders in response and nodded not sure if she really had room to refuse the prince. He walked off and Skadi followed him past the walls of the palace and beyond the woods.

"How far is this place?" She asked. She ducked under a branch and knew she was nearing the base of the mountains she was raised on. Loki smirked turning around and pointed up.

"Just a bit further." He waved his hands in a grand gesture above them. Skadi looked up and the branches moved back so she saw the huge fort stretching across three trees. A rope fell from the center tree and Loki grabbed it holding it out to Skadi. She shook her head, she was no fool.

"I'm wearing a dress! You go first! When you're up in the tree you can pull me up." She crossed her arms and could tell Loki looked taken aback at her comment. Without saying anything about her comment he wrapped the rope around himself in case he fell and started climbing. Skadi leaned against another tree while Loki climbed. In the distance she saw an animal headed her way. She hid in the nearest snow covered bush and kept her eye out. Her eyes darted from Loki to the animal. He was at the top and on the ledge of the fort. He looked behind him but could not see Skadi anywhere.

"Lady Skadi?!" He yelled. Skadi shushed him as best she could without being too loud, but the distance between the pair was no aide to her warning. Loki yelled for her again and she sent a prayer to the norns that he would be quiet. She knew the animals around these areas reacted badly to loud noises. The animal heard Loki and started charging towards the tree he was in. Skadi now saw that the animal was a mountain goat, perhaps the largest she had ever seen. It was headed to ram the tree and Skadi knew it would break the tree in half after a few rams. "Skadi! Come about!" Loki yelled unaware of the goat preparing to ram. Skadi sighed and tried to gather all the magic she could. Before she had any power to summon a bow and arrow, she heard the goat ram into the tree and Loki scream. He had fallen out of the tree and was dangling by the rope swinging back and forth…. Upside down. Loki shook his head and Skadi snickered a bit. The goat rooted in the ground with his hoof and breathed out its nose in a huff. Loki gulped and the goat sniffed his face and began to walk away. Loki sighed all to soon as the goat kicked him in his sensitive area with his back legs causing Loki to hit the tree with his back. The rope that held him broke and Loki landed with a thud on the ground groaning and crying. Satisfied it had eliminated the threat the goat trotted off. Skadi just laughed and laughed and laughed. It was funny too her. She walked out of the bush and saw the poor prince trying to heal himself and she just couldn't stop laughing. She had not laughed like this in too long and she began crying along with the prince. Although Loki was hurt he enjoyed the sound of her laughter, the uncontrolled joy that it was. He liked her even more this way and didn't want her to ever feel sorrowful after today.

Skadi awoke with tears from her laughter on her face. She smiled at the dream she just had it all seeming so vivid. She turned over in bed hoping to see the man that made her laugh so much but her good mood was damped by the vacancy in her bed. She sighed at her foolishness. Of course he wouldn't stay with her all night, the rumors would fly and she was at that age where having a man of any kind in the same room as her, if only briefly, was inappropriate. She walked over to one of her windows and drew the curtains back. The dawn was just greeting the sky and that meant she had very little time to meet up with her princes and battle them.


	2. Learning

It had become a routine to meet with the brothers in their morning sprawl and beat them into submission. Well, they let her some of the time. Most of the time Skadi was able to beat them with her own magic skill. Quick as a whip she changed her clothes from her night gown into a sprawling outfit similar to Lady Sif's in all but color. Whereas Sif's was red, Skadi's was light blue. She liked to adorn herself with colors that reminded her of the winter season. She quickly tied her long blonde hair back into a braid and tied a silver ribbon to secure it. She went to her doorway and grabbed her lapis hilted sword and small shield. While she preferred to use the bow she could magically summon, sparing with the princes was more close combat than hunting.

She checked her armor once more ensuring everything was secure before making a brisk exit from her room and down the great golden halls of the palace. Guards nodded their head at her when she passed, Skadi smiled and nodded in return. Though she had not been royalty by blood her treatment in the realm would suggest otherwise. She did not argue with such lavish treatment but often she found herself wishing in her solitude, for a simple life like the one she had with her father so many centuries ago.

Approaching the outside arena Skadi smiled to find the brothers laying down on the dirt waiting for her. This was strange for them as they usually just began fighting the minute they reached the arena. It took no amount of time for her to use a cloaking spell and sneak up on the pair lounging about. When she was close enough she revealed herself and the pair didn't even flinch.

"Guys?" She asked kicking Loki in the side. Her foot went right through his rib cage and she realized all to late what she got into. She drew her sword and quickly deflected a hit of magic coming from behind her from the real Loki.

"And she is quick on her feet." Loki said throwing another burst at her while she raised her shield. Skadi slashed her sword through the air aiming for Loki's midsection and he dodged her with ease.

"Where is your brother?" Skadi asked summoning a cold jolt through her sword and aimed at Loki. Loki fell back and groaned. Skadi charged to hit him with her sword but before Skadi could come close enough for a kill shot Loki rolled to the left and got up causing Skadi to lose her footing and trip. Loki caught her before she fell on her face and she dropped her sword. Loki chuckled at her balancing act.

"Looks like you have your hands full battling me. Why bring Thor into this?" He asked still holding onto her waist. She turned around to face him not freeing herself from his embrace.

"Because he's more of a challenge." She said before vanishing from his arms and letting her true form appear holding the sword point at his neck. "I win." Loki smirked at her and rose his hands in surrender.

"Only because I didn't want to see the pretty face get all dirty." Loki said lowering his arms and walking backwards. Skadi lowered her sword and raised her brow.

"Careful there Loki, your words might imply that you've been thinking about my beauty." He scoffed and opened his mouth but he couldn't find words to cover for him. "Where's that silver tongue to save you?" Skadi asked while walking away to place her sword and shield down so they could sprawl with just their magic. Loki had of course thought often of her beauty and even when she was walking away he caught himself watching the way her body moved, how the armor fit her well and showcased her toned frame. It made Loki think things he shouldn't about a friend but it also reminded him that she had the ability to kill more men than he could on the right day. She turned back around and held her arms out wide. "Since Thor isn't here, you and I can practice our magic." She winked and summoned a small burst of cold air to wrap her body in. Nothing gave her an adrenaline rush like the chill of the air. She felt powerful. Loki could feel the drop in temperature because of Skadi and sighed. He knew already this would be a vicious fight and Skadi did not easily give up. Loki prepared himself quickly and focused. He required more concentration than Skadi did and that irritated him a little. She had always been a quick learner of sorcery and often had to wait patiently and quietly for Loki to master a spell during their tutoring sessions. He wanted to attack her with one of the new spells they had learned but Loki was too absorbed in his thoughts as he saw what Skadi was doing all too late.

Skadi used her new-found adrenaline to cast an ice spell on Loki encasing him in ice. She smirked. When he battled her with magic she always had the advantage. Skadi walked over to her frozen friend and put an arm around him. Ice did not bother her at all, why would it? The mortals of Midgard had come to think of Skadi as the goddess of Winter and skiing.

"Loki what are we to do with you?" She said shaking her head. Then the ice shattered and burst from Loki's form causing Skadi to shield herself from the ice with magic. Loki seized her moment of weakness and cast an immobilizing spell on Skadi. Her limbs went limp and she fell to the ground.

"I don't know what will you do with me?" He asked bending at the knees to come close to her. Knowing she couldn't move or talk he smiled to himself. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" He snickered and rose to stand above her. He saw in her eyes the struggle she was having trying to counter Loki's spell. Loki himself had to fight back and hold it as she was stronger in the magical will than him. It didn't take long for Skadi to break his spell and use it on Loki himself. She laughed as she watched him fall on his back and knowing she had the power to hold this spell without much effort she started walking toward her sword and shield.

"Don't have too much fun lying about." She said waving her hand leaving Loki on the ground unable to move a muscle. She figured the spell would wear off by the time she made it down the hall. While she had great skill with the magical arts, she still needed to be near her target for any spell to work. Skadi stepped with a happy air and as she entered the palace again she passed Thor.

"Lady Skadi you appear to be in a fine mood! Is my brother to blame?" He said with his own smile. He knew how close the two were and grew curious if romantic feelings would ever emerge between the pair. He thought that had to be the only reason why Skadi would have refused Thor so many years ago. But Thor thought it worked out better this way. He rather liked how she was a sister in his home more. As such she was often the first to hear of Thor's gloats. Today was no exception.

"Of course! You should see him, not that he's going anywhere anytime soon." She said smirking. "Looks like you are in an equally grand mood. What's the reason?" She looked him up and down wondering if he was hiding some surprise from her.

"I fear to know what you did to my brother, but father spoke to me this morning." Thor's grin kept growing. Skadi's expression dropped.

"Did you get me in trouble for the bligsnipe in the throne room?! I did not know he was that close when I-"

"No fret not Skadi! Father thought that was… well…" Thor's face dropped. His father did not have a great sense of humor at times. Thor cleared his throat, "Yeah we should just avoid those situations later." He said with a nod. Skadi rolled her eyes, as if it were preventable.

"Anyway…"

"Father named me the heir! He said it will be a few weeks before he crowns me but I cannot wait to share the news with Loki! I will make him my advisor and you can be the girl who brings us mead!" Skadi scowled and punched him in the arm with a coat of ice on her fist. Thor rubbed the spot in pain. "I jest Skadi!"

"I will not be your serving maid." She said trying to be mad at him then smiled and wrapped her arms around Thor. "but congratulations Thor!" Thor wrapped his arms around her in return and they broke from their embrace with Thor's hand on her shoulder.

"You do not think Loki will be bitter?" Thor asked with deep concern, he knew Skadi was closer to him than he was and they were brothers.

"Thor he is your brother, he will be happy for you." Skadi flawlessly lied. Of course Loki would be broken by the news, but he would hide it from Thor, this would be something her and Loki would talk about at a later date. Giving Thor a genuine smile there was no way he could doubt her words. With Thor's smile returning he left the maiden to share the news with his brother.

Skadi walked through the halls with her thoughts racing. What was the determining factor amongst the brothers? Both had their strengths and their weaknesses but would Odin not want a strategic leader before an irrational one? One who was proactive against attacks not one who would provoke them? Skadi and Loki had spent many of their restless nights talking about how Odin would soon choose his successor and how Loki would be the clear choice, if not for his brain then because he could instantly have a beautiful bride by his side. It was all a jest that Skadi would marry Loki if crowned, they were the truest of friends even if Skadi had taken notice of the physical changes on Loki's body. He had swiftly shed the awkwardness the held him behind his brother in their teenage years leaving the maidens to flock over Thor and boosting his ego. Skadi noticed that now Loki was a very refined and handsome man and it seemed as if this transition was too late for other women to notice. Skadi noticed this change only because she paid no mind to any other but Loki. Had she always secretly loved him? No it was nonsense. They were friends nothing more.

Her thoughts had preoccupied her long enough to arrive at her Frigga's private chambers. This was next on her daily schedule, spending time having the queen of Asgard practice magic with her. She knocked on the door once before they opened with Frigga's magic. She was waiting in a chair across the way that was looking over the breathtaking view that was Asgard. The silken curtains were unleashed from their ropes to dance inside the room with the cool breeze. Frigga turned to greet her guest looking majestic as always. Skadi almost envied how she radiated grace and wondered if she could ever be like Frigga or if her upbringing would always make her different from the women in this palace. Her social skills were far behind her peers for the longest time. For too long it had been just and her father hidden in the mountains when there should have been a mother figure to guide her.

"Skadi, you look troubled. We cannot make any progress if your mind is elsewhere, what keeps you distant?"

"Many things my queen. The anniversary draws near and it has left me sleepless, I am doubting my confidence within myself, and I know I must console a friend tonight." Frigga instantly dropped the teacher's role and placed a mothers caring touch to Skadi's cheek.

"I feel your pain. Being reminded of our losses is never easy. I can still remember when my mother passed away, my dreams still portray her flaming boat ascending toward the heavens. But whatever could bring upon doubt within you child?"

"I suppose I have always felt like an outsider, I do not belong in a palace and the Allfather opened his home with such hospitality to me I feel indebted but looking at this family, I wonder if I could ever belong and be as graceful as you my queen." The queen clicked her tongue and hugged the girl she had always wished was her daughter.

" My dear, you are welcome in this palace. I've always thought of you as my daughter and my daughter is the most graceful of all the Aesir." Skadi forced a small smile at the queen's words. Skadi had no idea how much the queen before her wished that her own daughter turned out like Skadi. "Now what is it that you are consoling Loki for?"

"I never-"

"Didn't you though?" The corners of Frigga's mouth turned upright with the same devious smirk she had seen on many times on her friend. A mother knows all. Skadi smiled and nodded once. It was true that she was always there for Loki, the only person he was closer to was Frigga.

"Well Thor told me of Odin's decision and I know that Loki will pretend not to be hurt but I know him better than that. He will see it that he wasn't good enough and-"

"I believe if Loki has a friend like you he will get through anything. There were moments when even I couldn't get through to him but a more beautiful maiden who favors the ice and cold could always be relied on to make him smile and warm his heart." She said with warmth. The hand on Skadi's cheek fell down to her shoulder. "Now Odin's decision was well-thought out, so don't think it was an irrational one. I know Loki would not dream of bringing this issue to me but help him understand?" Here was the queen of Asgard asking a lady with no true place in this world to help her. Skadi nodded accepting her new duty. From there the women practiced the art of magic. Frigga would show a spell to Skadi and Skadi would try and recreate the effects making sure to focus and utilize all of her body to draw in the magic. While the duo was working on a particularly strenuous spell they were interrupted. Skadi in her concentration had sent a blast of ice at the intruder who frightened her. Her hands went to her mouth when she saw it was the All Father himself who she tried to attack. Odin had of course used his staff to stop the blast from getting too close.

"Greetings to you as well, Winter wonder." It was still strange after all these hundreds of years that Odin showed affection to her like her father did. He was never even that affectionate towards his own sons.

"All Father, I apologize you-"

"Mistakes are made child, I should have knocked before entering where two powerful women practice their magic." Skadi glanced at Frigga and the pair shared a smile.

"I shall retire then. I wouldn't think you came to see me All Father."

"Actually I came to discuss how a giant beast was summoned into my throne room the other day." Skadi took a sideways glance at Frigga and bowed her head.

"Sorry All Father." She folded her hands in front of her in shame.

"What were you trying to do Skadi?" Frigga asked.

"Well Thor took us out hunting and he stumbled upon a bligsnipes nest with young ones and we were battling a whole pack, Loki was struck unconscious, Thor was injured and I could not carry Loki and Thor out of the situation but I was just using my magic to get us out of there-"

"Teleporting then?" Odin said calmly. His anger clearly restrained, but waiting. "It takes dark magic Skadi! Things you ought not be meddling in! Dark magic can consume you and in turn destroy you." Her shoulders slumped. "Where did you even find such a spell to practice?" Odin demanded.

"I found it in the library with a pile of scrolls. I was trying to find scrolls on the battle against the Vanir but this one caught my attention." Odin sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" see that the scroll is returned and that you do not practice such arts again."

"Yes sir." Skadi began to make her leave from the room leaving the couple alone. Frigga looked at her husband as though she was upset.

" you know with her background in magic there isn't much more I can teach her." Frigga said sitting down. Odin took a seat beside her.

"I am aware, however dark magic is not something one so pure should mess with."

"Who was it that introduced me to the observer spell? That is rooted in dark magic."

"Helping teach a mother how to find her children regardless of realm is more of a gift than a curse. Besides I know how you worry over the boys in this kingdom."

"I worry about you all." She said placing a kiss on Odin's cheek, "now, worry not about Skadi."

"If you worry about the males of this palace, I shall worry about the women."


	3. Uncomfortable

Skadi lay in the gardens where she sought her solitude. The fountains reminded her of the streams in the mountains. The cool grass she turned to snow around her as to pillow her body. Nature sounded around her and this serenity allowed her to collect herself and meditate. On her walk out here, she could feel a change on the air that signaled to her inner senses something new and dangerous was coming. Her thoughts were shattered as something cold hit her face. Her eyes opened as she bolted up ready to fight. Frandall's laughter filled the air.

"Jumpy are we?" He asked. Next to him was a face she had seen before but could not name.

"Well when one is interrupted from meditation they jump to defend their peace. What was that you hit me with?" Frandall bent over next to where Skadi's feet had rested moments ago to form another snowball.

"Snowball. You know, if I were not the wiser I would assume from your affinity for the cold that you were a frost giant."

"Have care with your tongue! I would not speak such offensive things of you!" Skadi stood to her full height prepared to defend her honor to one of her friends.

"Haven't you though?" Skadi pursed her lips in thought recalling how she may have said a few choice words about Frandall's womanizing ways.

"You deserved it! Now before we bicker in front of guests, will you introduce us?"

"Ah! Yes! Njord here is coming inland to be trained as a palace guard."

"Noble of you. Have I seen you on these grounds before?" She looked over his face again. He looked older than Frandall because his facial hair was sprinkled white amongst the black.

"Only during festivals. My father fought alongside Odin in the war against the frost giants but has since retired to the seaside to raise his family. I wish to follow in his footsteps and become a great warrior."

"Excuse me if this is too forward, but how old are you?" Skadi asked. Looking closer she could see his face was starting to show signs of age, or maybe it was the sun damage of living on the coast. Either way the grey in his hair was a sign that he was older than Skadi by at least a century.

"Worry not lady Skadi. Years of beach life have aged me beyond my years. I am not too far away in age that I wouldn't be able to marry you, if that's what you're wondering." Skadi didn't know how to react. She knew her face was turning red.

"Well you two will keep each other grand company I can tell." Skadi commented trying to compose herself.

"It could be that we are related. The charm comes natural." Frandal spoke lazily flinging his arm over the kin.

"What curse have I fallen to, to have two from the house of Forsberg trying to sweep me off my feet?" She looked up to the heavens for mock help.

"Some would say that is a blessing!" Njord relied with a devious smirk. Skadi was not used to such attention as she knew Frandal's attempts were always in good humor. She felt like Njord was more sincere in his flirtation. She looked back at the pair embarrassment clear.

"Is that so?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. She had not been placed in this situation before. She could only think a change in subject would help her escape this encounter. "Frandal have you seen Thor today? He's in quite the mood, you should pay him a visit."

"Yes, he already informed me of his good news," Frandal put an arm around Skadi's shoulders. "As well, he told me there will be a celebration next week. Will you be attending alone or will you need accompaniment?" Skadi slipped out of his grasp and shot a blast of snow his way knocking him over. Njord laughed at his cousin while Skadi walked away.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Skadi!" Njord called as she walked past the fountains. She waved over her head to the men knowing she had a more important mission to attend to if she could not have her solitude.

Skadi wished she could enjoy the social nature of her friends, but it drained her. She was raised in the mountains with only her father. If felt safe and normal to be with only one person at a time, but a person who could communicate without talking. Not many in Asgard had that ability. That was why she spent as much time either in the gardens or the libraries. Even if it got her in trouble exploring all of the hidden chambers of the latter.

The other benefit of the libraries was that often she could find Loki if Thor hadn't drug him along for an adventure. The pair could sit in the silence reading and enjoy their company. Sometimes they would lay on one another while they read or did research. Being together also meant they could practice a spell they read about or share a funny tale they read. It was a place they could bond. But as Skadi walked the long halls she couldn't find her friend anywhere. She had one more idea before she would get too panicked.

Smiling at the guards that passed she wasted little time in getting to the familiar surroundings of Loki's chambers. It was almost cruel that his chambers were nearly on the opposite end of the palace of his favorite place. Skadi could have used her magic to get there quicker but with Odin's earlier waring, she feared there would be guards waiting to report if she did not stay away from dark arts.

After a near fifteen-minute walk she arrived. With a light tap the door opened. Loki was leaning against the headboard of his bed with his legs stretched out and brow furrowed.

" Why not me?" He spoke knowing his friend had come in. Skadi took a seat beside him after making sure the door was locked.

"Perhaps that's not the question to ask," she reached out to grab his hand as comfort. " you should be asking, what will I do now?"

"No it does not make sense!" Loki tore his hand away from hers. "Why would father choose Thor over me?'

" I do not know Loki, but we cannot make the Allfather change his mind."

"How can he be so blind to how that oof acts?! Thor will make these realms a playground for himself! He is not ready for a throne."

"I agree Loki, but he's your brother and my friend. I can perhaps ask if he can postpone the ceremony. Odin listens to me more than his sons." Skadi offered up her own good standing with the Allfather.

"What good will that do? Thor will still become king."

"Well maybe a delay will give you time to shine, then Odin will have to make you king." Loki turned his head to look into the beautiful blue eyes of his friend.

"You honestly think that would work?" His words were full of doubt. "I've barely had but a few moments of pride from Odin. I will never be king of this realm." Skadi smiled and straddled his lap to get his full attention.

"Then let us go to the wastelands of Stravelhiem and I will declare you king!" She grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly to drive her point in.

Loki rolled his eyes at the ridiculous suggestion. "That would hardly suffice."

"But it would in some capacity!" Skadi pointed a finger at his chest beaming because she was right.

"Why Odin doesn't have you working in a diplomatic manner I'll never know. You always soothe things over." He tried hiding his smile but Skadi knew him better than that.

"Yes well I attribute it to my rapier wit and good looks." She placed her hand under her chin to focus on her face. She was only highlighting to Loki that she had indeed grown over the years into a fine woman. The youthful face had faded to shape into a sculpted woman. Her lips had grown into a small pout of a beautiful pink hue. Her eyes also seemed to glimmer with a coy charm. And her current position helped nothing. Loki hope she couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"Am I that weak to fall for a pretty face?"

"Did you just call me pretty? Twice in one day Loki... I'm growing concerned." Loki tilted his head and gently placed his hand on Skadi's cheek. Her heart raced. What he was doing, he had no idea. It just felt right. She could feel heat between them.

" I am as well." He leaned closer to her and she didn't back away. What was this? "Has our age changed what we are?" Loki spoke softly rubbing his thumb over the blush that was growing on her cheek.

"We are still friends are we not?" His hand fell and he backed away. The look on his face was hurt but also as if he was waking from a dream.

" I suppose you're right." He sighed and smirked. It was her reflex to smile when he did. Skadi got up and moved to one of the shelves of books in his room trying to find a distraction. She had never felt uncomfortable with Loki until this moment. It was like she was back in the gardens, but it wasn't that she was embarrassed by the forward romantic gesture, but rather surprised by it. Loki and her had been friends for centuries and she had not expected that near kiss to just happen. It had felt like he was right in that moment to try but she was so afraid to lose him because of what a kiss may do.

"Skadi, will you reveal what your thinking?" Skadi jumped not even realizing he had snuck up behind her. She turned and looked at his feet.

"I was just thinking, that Frandal said there was to be a celebration next week and perhaps we can go together."

"That is not what you were thinking." He commented pulling a book off his shelf.

"And how would you know?" She leaned against the wall and saw him pull a Midgardian book from his collection and flipped to marked page. He showed her the page and she scanned it trying to figure out his point. As she caught it, he spoke it aloud.

"I'm the god mischief and lies, I am the expert on the subject." Skadi scoffed and pulled the book from his hands and flipped to another page before it was her turn to show him the text.

"It also says here you tied a rope around your testicles and let them be pulled by a goat to get me to laugh. I wouldn't believe everything in this book." Loki hummed in amusement pressing his lips in a fine line.

"Well Midgardian's sure get stories twisted." He grabbed the book slamming it shut and putting it back on the shelf while Skadi smirked.

"So perhaps I was telling the truth."

"Perhaps, but god of lies or not, I know my friend better than that." Skadi knew she was blushing at that statement knowing she had never before, but it seemed also that with Loki's previous action he was unleashing something more than friendship.

"I just worry we may ruin a perfect friendship by making something more of this." She admitted licking her lips.

"I do not think we could ruin our friendship Skadi. If we can survive you transforming me into a horse for three days, I think we can move past my previous actions." Skadi smiled at the memory. She was trying to transfigure an inanimate object into something alive in the back of the palace stables with Loki. They were testing their abilities and Skadi may have misfired her spell and turned Loki into a horse instead of the rock she was aiming for.

"I am still terribly sorry for that." Loki pulled her into a hug and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"For the hundredth time my snowflake, I forgive you."


End file.
